Various approaches for sensing touch input on a display device have been developed. A touch-sensitive display device, for example, may include a touch sensor for receiving touch input. Some touch-sensitive display devices are also configured to measure force applied to a display surface, for example by using a discrete force sensor provided separately from a touch sensor.